Baby Bliss
by BamfCaskett
Summary: "Kate smiled at the memory of her dream. A dream that would soon become a reality. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. Remembering how scared she was sitting on their bathroom floor waiting for a result from the test..." First Fanfic, Baby fic, probably just a one shot.
1. Chapter 1

A/N** Soo this is my first time writing fanfiction so please be kind. This is basically me at 10:00 procrastinating instead of studying for my italian exam i have tomorrow. This will probably just be a one shot since its my first (and possibly only) fic. **

**Yeah I don't own castle, wish i did, but no.**

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

The early morning light seeping through the blinds was what awoke Kate from the wonderful dream she was having. She rolled onto her side to look at her sleeping husband, his face buried into the pillow, hair all messed. She loved how he looked when he slept; he looked adorable, like a child. _Child._ Her mind drifted back to the dream she was woken from, her sitting on the beach at their house in the Hamptons, watching on in awe as Rick played in the water with their little boy. Rick chasing the boy around, throwing him over his shoulder into the water while Kate yelled for them to be careful.

Kate smiled at the memory of her dream. A dream that would soon become a reality. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant. Remembering how scared she was sitting on their bathroom floor waiting for a result from the test. When she finally saw the result, a little blue plus sign, _pregnant, _she was overwhelmed with emotion. Simultaneously relieved, overjoyed and scared. Once she told Castle though, she only felt joy.

* * *

"_Kate?" He called into the loft as he shucked off his coat and put it in the closet. No answer. He thought it seemed unusual for her to not be running into his arms the second he walked through the door. Two weeks, two weeks he'd been gone on a spur of the moment book tour that was deemed necessary by Gina. Neither Castle nor Kate wanted him to go, but he had too, Gina was threatening his career, saying he hadn't done nearly enough promotion for his newest book. _

"_Kate?" he called again as he entered their bedroom, empty. As he turned to leave he noticed the light coming from the bathroom. That was where he found her, sitting on the floor, back against the bath, tears welling in her eyes. He stood there watching her, she had yet to acknowledge him; she seemed to be in some sort of a trance. _

_As he moved to sit beside her she lifted her head, surprise written all over her face. "You're back," she smiled and leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing him in. _

_He stroked her back comfortingly, just holding her. After a few minutes past he spoke up. "Everything okay?" he pulled back to look at her as she slowly nodded her head._

_She lifted her eyes to meet his, after a second her face broke out into a grin. "More than," she reached over to the bench top to grab the test, bringing it back she held it in front of herself for him to see. She watched his face as he looked down to her hand holding the test, it took a moment for it to register in his head, but she saw the second he realized. _

_Looking up at her with shining eyes and his 1000 watt smile, he hugged her tight to his chest as he smiled into her shoulder and she did the same. "We're having a baby," he breathed out against her skin. _

"_We're having a baby," she confirmed, still not fully believing it herself yet. _

_They stayed that way for what seemed like hours before they finally moved. They stood together and walked into the bedroom to sit on the bed. Castle with his back against the headboard, Kate curled into his side. She looked into his eyes to see how truly happy he was. Neither of them had voiced their joy, it hadn't fully sunk in, but it was there, in both their eyes. His filled with joy and excitement, hers with unshed tears and love. _

_They stayed that way until they drifted off to sleep, the last thing Kate heard before slumber took over, was a quiet whisper from her husband against her hair. "You'll be an amazing Mom, your mother would be so proud, I love you."_

* * *

She smiled to herself as she reached out to run a finger against the lines on his forehead. His brow was furrowed, looking deep in thought, concentrating on something he was dreaming of. She leaned down to press a soft kiss to his temple.

He shifted, rolled slightly to the side, slowly twitching one eye open to look up at Kate. "Hmm Kate, s'early," he managed to open his eye wider to see the look on her face. "Whassa matt'r?"

She giggled and smiled. His slurred speech adding to his adorableness, something she hopes their baby will inherit from him. "Just thinking," She replied after a moment.

He rolled a bit more so he could face her. "'Bout baby?" he mumbled.

"Yeah about the baby. I'm just so happy, I never thought I'd be here Castle, and never thought I'd be this happy. It's all thanks to you," she told him lovingly, running her fingers through his hair.

He smiled up at her then leaned down so his head was above her stomach. He rubbed his hand along her tummy before gently whispering, "Hey baby, it's your daddy. Your mommy is extraordinary so I have no doubts you will be too, I can't wait for you to be here, so I can hold you close and tell you I love you all the time, just like I tell Mommy. I love you so much baby," he finished by placing a soft kiss to her tummy then leaned up to press his forehead against Kate's.

He looked into her eyes. "I love you Kate"

She smiled at him. "Love you too Rick, Always"

* * *

So love it? Hate it? Continue? Never write again?

Lemme know :) Cheers


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So quite a few of you asked me to continue so I said yolo why not. I'm still new to all this so please be kind, im a little unsure about this chapter but yolo, haha**

**I sadly don't own castle**

**Its 11pm so there's bound to be some mistakes, them I own.**

* * *

Castle walked into their bedroom later that day to find Kate standing in front of the mirror. Her shirt bunched up above her stomach, while her hands rested on the barely there bump. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father again, and to Kate's child.

He watched on as she studied her profile, never taking her eyes off her bump. Walking over to stand behind her, he wrapped his arms around her to cover her hands with his on her tummy. "Hey beautiful." She hummed a response while lifting her eyes to reach his in the mirror.

She gave him a genuine smile before lowering her eyes back to her bump. After a few minutes she spoke up. "Do you want to tell people or wait a bit longer?" sounding hesitant.

"Well, mother and Alexis are coming over soon, we can tell them after dinner? And we can have lunch with your dad tomorrow?" he offered, knowing she would want to tell Jim in person.

"Mm sounds good. I'll be on call so let's hope there's no body drop tomorrow." She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked into his eyes and gave him a smile before leaning in to him, nuzzling his neck. "I'll have to tell gates," she breathed into him.

"She can wait a bit longer, although I'm sure she will suspect it the second she sees you without a coffee," he adds with a smirk. He feels her laugh against his neck before she pulls back to lightly slap his chest.

"It's gonna be a long nine months without my morning coffee, how you going to survive Castle?" she says as she moves out of his embrace.

He smirks and twines their fingers together, "I'm sure I'll find a way, but it will be worth it in the end." His words are quickly followed by a loud growl coming from Kate's stomach. "C'mon, sounds like baby bear is hungry." He smiles and pulls her towards the kitchen.

"Baby bear?" he looks over his shoulder to see her looking at him with her 'are you serious' look, one eyebrow raised and slight smirk.

"Well he is your baby," he taunts

"Firstly, you're comparing me to a bear? And secondly, he?" Her tone is light, she's not mad, she finds it quite amusing the way he thinks sometimes.

He shrugs. "Fathers instinct," Kate lets go of his hand to wander to the fridge to grab what's needed for dinner. "And you can become grizzly without your coffee," he adds with a wink.

She laughs at that but decides to focus on the other current topic. "So, you want a boy?"

"I would be happy with either, but with another girl in this house I will be severely outnumbered. Plus it would be nice to have a little me running around, that I can bond with, since I never had that with my father." Castle replies as he starts to cook dinner. "How about you?"

Kate takes a moment to think before replying. "I think I want a boy too. A mini Castle, with your baby blue eyes," she takes a moment to look into his eyes before continuing, "I had a dream last night. We were in the Hamptons for the weekend. I was sitting on the beach watching as you and our beautiful little boy played in the water. You were chasing him around, throwing him over your shoulder, reckless as ever. It felt so real, and perfect. I want that."

"Sounds perfect. He will be perfect. Our little baby bear," he hears her laugh at that last comment.

"Well momma bear is hungry so get cooking mister" Kate tells him in her 'cop voice'.

* * *

Castle could feel the worry radiating off Kate as they set the table, waiting for Martha and Alexis to arrive. "Kate, love relax. It's going to be fine, they'll be overjoyed," he tries to reassure her.

"What if they're not Castle?" she just can't stop worrying about what ifs.

"Hon, Alexis has always wanted a sibling and Mother has always been making comments about grandchildren, you know that," Castle finishes putting everything on the table and walks over to Kate to wrap her up in a hug. He feels her relax into his embrace.

"I know, I know, I just. I worry, you know that." She really is trying to not freak out so much; she knows everyone will be happy for them.

"Yeah you do, but it's okay," he kisses her head, "We'll be fine, just remember, I love you"

She breathes out and relaxes into him more, "I love you too, and baby bear" smiling at her own use of his nickname for their unborn baby. They stay like that for a few minutes, until they are alerted to the sound of the loft door clicking open and the chatter of Martha and Alexis.

Kate leaves Ricks embrace just as his mother and daughter enter the dining room greeting them warmly. Once that was over they all sat down and ate dinner. Rick holding Kate's hand under the table, running his thumb over the back of her hand comforting her, trying to calm her nerves for what was to come.

After they had all finished and the table was cleared they made their way into the living room to sit on the couch and talk. Alexis was telling them all about college and Martha discussed her acting school. A window came around, an opportunity for them to share their news. Rick, sensing Kate's hesitation spoke up.

"Mother, Alexis, there is something that Kate and I would like to share with you," he paused to look at Kate, she looked into his eyes and gave him a slight smile.

Looking back at Martha and Alexis to see them with excited expressions, Kate giggled before speaking. "We're having a baby."

Kate had barely finished her sentence before Alexis erupted from her spot on the couch to wrap her arms around the older woman, clearly overjoyed.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a big sister! I'm so happy for you guys!" She hugged Kate once more before moving to give her father a hug. Kate looked over to Martha to see she hadn't moved, but she instantly noticed the unshed tears in her eyes.

Martha then stood and walked to Kate, who stood up to meet the older woman in a warm embrace, a motherly embrace. They stayed like that for a moment before Martha pulled back to look at Kate, "I'm very happy for the two of you. I can't thank you enough Katherine, you have made my son, and granddaughter so happy. I hope you know I consider you like my own daughter."

Kate's eyes filled with tears at Martha's words. She didn't know what to say, she simply smiled and hugged the woman again, no words were needed.

They spent the rest of the night sharing baby stories and discussing their baby bear. Kate had finally relaxed, sitting on the couch with her head on Rick's shoulder, unaware that it was now his turn to be anxious and worried. What would Kate's father say? He spent the rest of the night worrying about what was to come tomorrow.

* * *

So there you have it. reviews would make me happy :)

Thanks

E


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys so here is the third chapter! Still getting used to writing so dunno how this is but I hope you enjoy it!**

**As usual nope don't own it. **

**All mistakes are mine**

* * *

Kate and Rick walked hand in hand down the street towards the coffee shop where they arranged to meet Jim for lunch. Kate leant into Rick's side as the cool air sent a chill down her spine; Rick felt her shiver and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him, keeping her warm.

When they entered the coffee shop the pair instantly saw Jim sitting in the booth down the back. As they walked to the older man Castles nerves started up again. Kate had reassured him all morning that Jim would be over the moon about the news, so why was he so nervous?

"Hey Katie," Jim said as he stood to hug his daughter.

"Hey dad," Kate left her father's embrace and slid into the booth.

"Jim, how are you?" Rick greeted him extending his hand.

"I'm very well Rick, it's good to see the two of you," Jim replied shaking Castles hand.

Once they were all seated and had ordered lunch Jim looked to the couple. "So to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kate laughed. "What can't I just want to see my father to say hi?"

"Sure you can, but you rarely do. There's always a reason for your visits Katie," Jim looked between his daughter and son in law, "and judging by how happy the two of you look I'm assuming you come baring good news of some sort," he finished with a smirk.

Kate smiled and looked over at Castle who smiled back. She then turned to her father and took a deep breath. "Dad, I'm pregnant. You're going to be a grandfather."

Jim looked from Kate to Rick, and watched him for a moment, noticing how worried he looked, he saw how Castle swallowed nervously. He held Castles gaze for another moment before his face split into a beaming smile. "I'm so happy for you Katie; your mother would be too,"

Rick let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in and smiled at Jim.

"How far along are you?" Jim asked now that he saw Rick had relaxed.

"Almost four weeks, we only found out a few days ago," Kate replied, she took hold of Ricks hand and rubbed circles on the back of his palm comfortingly.

"I'm going to be a grandpa," Jim said proudly with a smile.

"And a great one you will be," Kate's words were followed by the ringing of her cell. She groaned as she pulled the offending object from her bag. She groaned again when she saw the caller ID of the precinct. "Beckett," she gave her father an apologetic look. "Yeah okay, we'll be there in twenty."

"Body drop?" Castle asked.

"Yeah. Sorry dad," she gave her father a sad smile.

"It's no problem Katie; I should probably get going soon anyway."

"Okay, it was good to see you dad. I love you," She gave her father a large hug.

"Love you too Katie, congratulations again." He placed a kiss to her head before she left his embrace and turned to Castle. "I'm going to go to the bathroom then we can go to the crime scene," Kate then turned and headed towards the bathrooms.

Jim turned to Castle. "I want to thank you Rick. You brought my Katie back, and now you're giving me a grandchild. I can't thank you enough. You know Johanna would've loved you, I know I do, you're the son I never had," Jim finished as he pulled Castle into a manly hug.

"Thank you Jim. You're like a father to me, and I'm sure I would've loved Johanna as well," Castle said as they pulled apart.

"Take care of them Rick," Jim said as he patted Castle on the shoulder and turned to leave.

"Always" Castle murmured to himself just as Kate returned.

"Ready?" She asked as she linked her arm through his.

"Yeah, let's go solve a murder."

* * *

They managed to solve the case by eight. Open and shut case, boyfriend kills girlfriend in jealous rage. All the evidence pointed to him and after a little interrogation from Beckett he quickly confessed to the murder.

As Beckett cleared the murder board Espo called over to her and Castle, "Yo Castles," he called with a smirk.

"How many times do I have to tell you Espo I'm still Beckett at work?" She retorted with a smile and a small laugh.

"How many times do you have to tell me before you realize I'll never listen," He quipped back fist bumping Ryan who had just joined the group at Beckett's desk.

"Lanie, Jenny, Espo and I are all going to The Old Haunt for drinks, you two in?" Ryan asked with a smile.

Castle and Beckett looked to each other and back to the boys and nodded.

"Alright we'll see you guys there,"

"See you soon," Ryan and Esp replied in unison as they turned to leave.

Once they were out of ear shot Castle turned to Kate, "You want to tell them tonight?"

"Yeah, they deserve to know, they're family," She said with a smile, putting the last picture into the box. "Alright let's go Castle." They grabbed their coats and headed to the elevators.

* * *

Entering The Old Haunt Kate saw their little family in their usual booth in the corner. When they reached the table Espo was standing to go get more drinks and asked what they wanted. Castle said he would have a beer but when Kate declined a drink and rested her hand on her lower stomach the group eyed her quizzically. It was Lanie who figured it out first.

"Katherine Castle are you pregnant?!" Lanie practically screamed as her face lit up in excitement.

Kate simply smiled and nodded and Castle's face beamed. The group all cheered and then proceeded to offer their congratulations and hug the two of them. Although Lanie was the only one who could be heard, she seemed almost more excited than Kate was, "Girl I am so happy for you! I'm going to be an Auntie," she exclaimed as she pulled Kate into a hug.

"Lanie will you be the godmother?" Kate whispered to her friend as they hugged.

Tears welled in Lanie's eyes. "Girl I'd be honoured to."

The two friends pulled apart and joined the group conversation. Kate had never been happier. She had an amazing husband, was carrying his baby, and in that moment, she couldn't have asked for more.

* * *

So theres chapter 3. even if its crap please let me know but definitely let me know if you like it :)

Next chapter will probably be telling Gates .

cheers :)

E


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So it's been about a month and I am so so so soooo sorry to anyone who has been waiting on this. 1, I kept forgetting, and 2, I re-read the last chapter and thought it was complete crap and kinda gave up until my best friend convinced me otherwise. I'm on school holidays more so hopefully I can write a whole bunch of stuff :)**

**I don't know about this chapter/entire story, I re read it and think it's crap but yeah. This one isn't as long as the others mainly because I just wanted a filler chapter to get back into and so you guys had something to read**

**So without further ado I present chapter 4. **

**As usual no I do not own them they belong to the great Andrew Marlowe, (except baby bear...)**

* * *

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Kate stepped off the elevator early the next morning, hoping to speak to Gates before anything happens to put her in a bad mood. As she leaves the elevator she lifts her head and spots Esposito and Ryan already at their desks.

Reaching her desk the boys lift their heads in unison, "Hey Guys,"

"Morning Boss,"

"Morning Beckett,"

Giving them each a pat on the shoulder Beckett heads towards Gates' office. Knocking once, she sees her Captain wave her in.

"What can I do for you Detective?" The older woman asks as Beckett takes a seat.

Beckett swallows before she replies, "I, uh, have some news," pausing for a moment to control her thoughts before she continues. She opens her mouth about to continue when her Captain beats her to it.

"Let me guess. You're pregnant?" Gates states pointedly.

The detectives face instantly going pale, "Sir? How did you-?"

Gates raises a hand to stop the shocked woman, "Detective, I have three children, I know the signs. Plus you're a coffee addict, yet I haven't seen you touch the stuff in almost a month," a smirk appears on the Captains face, "You get pretty cranky without your coffee."

Beckett drops her head to hide the slight smile covering her face, remembering how Castle compared her to a grizzly bear when she doesn't have her coffee.

"Well Beckett, you know the rules. Work as usual but with precautions and then desk duty." Beckett nods in response, smiling to her captain before standing to leave; "And Kate" Beckett turns to look at Gates before opening the door. She watches as a genuine smile covers her boss's face "Congratulations, pass them onto Mr Castle as well and take the day off, I don't want to see you here until tomorrow." Smiling and offering a nod in return, Beckett opens the door and steps into the bullpen.

* * *

"I'm home," Beckett calls as the toes off her heals and hangs up her coat. Turning back just in time to see her child like husband sliding across the hardwood floors, skidding to a stop right in front of her.

His face lights up, "Hey beautiful." His arms encircle her waist as he brings his lips down to meet hers. "What're you doing home? How come you're not at the precinct?" he asks when they pull apart.

"Gates gave me the day off," Beckett replies while running her hands through the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Raising an eyebrow and mock horror covering his face, "No way, really?"

She nods before replying, "Really really, and she told me to extend her congratulations to you, so, Congratulations Mr Castle." Smirking up at her husband as he laughs.

"Well, now that that's out of the way. How is momma bear and baby bear this morning?" Castle asks breaking away from Beckett, taking her hand and leading her into the living room.

Sighing before she replies, "We're fine, although momma bear could use a nap, didn't get enough sleep last night."

Castle sat down, moving to lie against the back of the couch, pulling his wife down to lie in front of him. She snuggles into him, reaching back to grab his hand, bringing it to rest on her small bump that is their baby bear. "Ok, nap time my beautiful bears. I can't wait until our little baby bear is here and we can cuddle with him like this."

"Me too Castle, me too. Night papa bear."

"Sweet dreams momma bear, don't keep her awake baby bear. I love you both." Castle rubs his hand on her stomach in circles and presses a kiss to her hair. Only once he feels her breathing out and knows she's asleep does he close his eyes, descending into a deep slumber, dreaming of his little baby boy or girl.

* * *

**So there it is. Like I said at the start I don't know about it, so please please please let me know if i should continue or if it's crap or what you think or whatever. pretty please review.**

**Thanks**

**e  
x**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey guys, so here is chapter 5! just FYI i have skipped a bit of time, this fic wont be that case related, more family fluff stuff :) so I hope you're liking this story and you may possibly hate me after this chapter but I promise if you stick with me all will end well. But just in case, I'm going to go hide...**

**All mistakes I own**

**Not mine, except for baby bear..**

* * *

Pain. That was the first thing Kate noticed when she opened her eyes, the second thing she noticed was she wasn't at home. Where was she and why was she in pain? Lifting her head and looking around her she realized where she was. The hospital, but why? She looked down beside her to see her husband, fast asleep, his head resting on the bed next to her hand that he was holding. Kate reached across with her free hand and gently ran her fingers through his hair, causing him to slowly wake up. Once he lifted his head and blinked a few times he looked up to see Kate awake with a confused look on her face.

"Kate, you're awake." He breathed as he lifted a hand to gently caress her cheek.

Leaning into his hand she smiled gently and nodded. "What happened?" she asked looking into his eyes as his shoulders fell and he sighed.

"You went to bring in a suspect from an abandoned warehouse. When he saw you guys he bolted. You went after him," he paused and lowered his head briefly before meeting her eyes again, "He somehow got the drop on you, knocked you out pretty hard. You fell back, banged your head on the wall, and then fell forward onto a nearby crate." He paused again. "The corner of the crate hit your stomach,"

Kate stiffened. Lowering her head, she swallowed before speaking. "The baby?" her whisper so quiet Castle almost didn't hear it.

Taking a deep breath before he spoke, "The baby's fine," seeing Kate visibly relax he paused for a moment, "But Kate, you were so lucky." Kate gave him an apologetic look and lowered her head. "The Doctor said two inches to the left and our baby would've been gone."

Kate's breath hitched, she closed her eyes as she felt the tears start to well in her eyes. Looking up into Castle's eyes she saw his eyes were watery. She could've lost their baby! How could she have been so stupid going after that suspect, she should've let Esposito and Ryan go after him. "Rick, I," breaking eye contact with him, she withdraws her hand from his grasp. She intertwines her fingers in her lap as the tears start to fall, "I'm so sorry Rick." She sobs, not looking up from her lap.

Castle reached over to take both her hands in his, "Kate it's okay-" he was about to continue but she cut him off.

"No, it's not okay Castle. God, I almost lost our baby Castle. Our baby!" She almost yells, her body shaking as she cries.

"But you didn't Kate. You're both here and you're both safe and healthy," he lifts her hands to his lips and kisses them, "and for the next two weeks before you go on desk duty, Ryan and Espo have point, you always wear your vest when going and getting a suspect and if a situation seems dangerous you do not go."

Kate shakes her head, "No,"

"Kate-"

"No, Rick. You know how I get when I'm on a case, I don't think properly and I put myself in danger, I'm not going to risk losing our baby again Rick. I'll start desk duty tomorrow." Lifting her head and locking eyes with him, he nods and offers a slight smile.

"Okay Kate. Now, you need to get some rest before you get discharged this afternoon." Kate nods in response, her eyes slowly closing as he leans forward to press his lips to her forehead, "I love you."

* * *

Opening the door to the loft Kate barely steps inside before Alexis is lunging towards her and wrapping her arms around the older woman, "I'm so glad you're okay! The baby's okay as well right?" the young redhead asks worriedly, looking between her father and Kate waiting for a response.

"Yeah Alexis, I'm fine and Baby Bear is safe and healthy," she smiles down at the teenager.

"Thank god," she breathes, and then pauses for a moment before looking back at the couple with a playful smile, "Baby Bear?"

Castle smirks before looking at his wife smugly, "I thought you didn't like baby bear because it meant I compared you to a bear?" he says raising an eyebrow.

She shrugs before smiling, "It's grown on me. Plus baby bear is better than calling the baby 'It'. It's kinda cute actually." She finishes looking between the father daughter duo who have identical smiles covering their faces. She laughs at that before speaking again, "Right, Mr Castle, baby bear is hungry, feed my before I go all grizzly momma bear"

He chuckles, "As you wish. Chinese okay with you and baby bear?" Kate nods, he turns to his daughter, "Alexis? Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me." The writer nods and retreats to the kitchen to find the menu and order their dinner, while the two women make their way to the couch.

Once they're seated Kate looks around the loft and notices Martha isn't around, "Where's Martha?" she asks turning to the teen.

"Theatre," she stated simply, Kate nodding in response. The redhead looked up to see Kate's gazed trained on the hand she had rested on her baby bump. She takes a shaky breath, "I was so scared when Dad called and told me what happened, not just for the baby but for you as well," she swiped away the tears that had started to fall.

Kate moved closer to the girl wrapping her arm around her shoulders and pulling her into her side, "I'm so sorry Alexis, I wasn't thinking. I didn't think about what could happen or that I could lose the baby, and I hate myself for that. But we're okay, and nothing like that will happen again because as of tomorrow I'm going on desk duty."

Alexis lifts her head, "I thought you weren't on desk duty for another two weeks," she manages to say through fighting the tears.

"I'm not, but after today I'm not taking any chances." She hugs Alexis tighter against her side as the teen nods in response.

That's how Castle found them ten minutes later once the take-out had arrived. He didn't want to wake them, they looked so peaceful, but he knew his wife and baby were hungry and so was his daughter. He smiled again before leaning in to kiss his daughters forehead and then his wife's. They both slowly started to wake as their senses were flooded with the smell of their dinner.

Through the meal they talked about Alexis and college life as well as the baby and how excited everyone was. Once they were all finished Alexis retreated to her room for the night leaving Kate and Rick sitting in the living room.

Rick looked over to see Kate yawning and struggling to keep her eyes open. He stood up and stretched out his arms to her, "C'mon, let's go to bed, you're exhausted." She accepted his outstretched hands and stood up, letting him lead her into their bedroom. Kate dropped his hand once in their room and they parted ways, her into the bathroom and him to the wardrobe.

He had changed into a shirt and boxers and was just about to get into the bed when he heard her, "Rick!" without a second thought he leapt from the bed and sprinted into the bathroom to see his wife standing in the middle of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, her face pale and scared.

"I'm bleeding,"

* * *

**I'm still hiding... i may come out of hiding for reviews.. ;)**

**Please let me know what you think, even if you hate it or have advice please let me know! also let me know if there is something you want to see in this story and i will do my best t make it happen!**

**As always, thanking you muchly**

**e  
x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you thank you thank you to all of you who reviewed **** and I'm sorry for putting you guys through that but I did want a little bit of bad to happen, but the rest shall be happy fun fluffy family stuff **** and at least I didn't make you wait like a month to find out what happens! So, please read and review! Makes me happy when you do, and makes me write quicker **

**Italics are flashbacks just so ya know.**

**Castle belongs to the great Andrew Marlowe.**

**Mistakes and baby bear are mine.**

* * *

A loud crack of thunder jolted Kate awake from her awful dream. She had dreamt that she was chasing down a suspect, much like a few weeks ago, she'd caught up to him and fought him, until he pulled out a knife and rammed it into her stomach. Castle came running around the corner to find her lying on the ground bleeding from her stomach. Their baby died, she didn't. Castle had blamed her and left.

She shook her head to get rid of the memories of the dream. Reaching down she smoothed her hand over her bump lovingly, she cast her gaze over to the clock to find the time, 2:08am. "No chance of getting any more sleep I guess," she mumbled to herself as she looked down to her sleeping husband. Kissing his head before exiting the bed, Kate grabbed one of Castle's dress shirts that ended mid-thigh and put it on as she walked into his office.

Walking over to the couch in the corner of his office, she plopped herself down in the chair and snuggled into the corner, hugging on of the cushions. She looked to her left and smiled as what she found. Sitting on his desk was a framed picture of the image of baby bear from one of the ultrasounds. She reached over and grabbed the picture. Relaxing back into the chair, she sat, listening to the sound of the rain and thunder, the flash of lightening shining through the window. Staring down at the photo she smiled, running a finger over the outline of her baby. Her baby that she almost lost, that she thought she had lost.

* * *

_He still hadn't moved, hadn't spoken. "Rick," Kate gasped. The sound of her voice broke the trance he was in and he kicked into action. _

"_Everything's going to be okay Kate. I promise," he tried to comfort her, silently praying he was right. "Get dressed and we'll go to the hospital, I'll call your OBGYN on the way,"_

_She couldn't speak, only nodded and did as he said._

_They arrived at the hospital in record time, the beauties of owning a Ferrari and being a cop coming in handy. After talking to the doctors and explain all that had happened, they ran some tests and did an ultrasound. _

_Kate held Rick's hand the whole time, needing some sort of connection. His was of comforting her while her brain was going haywire with unwanted thoughts of possibly losing their baby. After a few moments of held breath, the sound of their baby's heartbeat filled the room. The pair instantly relaxed at the sound and left out the breaths they were holding in. Staring at the image on the screen, Kate felt a single tear roll down her cheek, their baby was okay, Rick was right, everything was ok. The pair continued to stare at the image until the doctor broke the silence. _

"_Your baby is fine Kate. The cause of the bleeding was from your accident yesterday but it did not affect your baby in any way. It's common when pregnant women are in some sort of accident, but there is nothing to worry about. You have yourselves a very healthy baby."_

_Kate sighed and nodded her head slowly, "Thank you." She smiled warmly at the doctor."_

"_Now, seeing as we are here, do you want to know the sex of the baby, or are you going to wait?"_

_Kate looked across to her husband with a look that asked him what he wanted. He smiled at her, "It's up to you honey, if you want to be surprised then we'll be surprised, if you want to find out then let's find out."_

_She leaned in to kiss him lightly before turning back to her doctor with a huge smile covering her face, nodding as she spoke, "Let's find out what we're having." _

"_Okay. Let's have a look," the doctor smiled at the couple before turning back to the screen, moving the handle to get a different view of their baby. Her hand stilled and the image froze on the screen, she turned to the pair with a smile, "Congratulations, it's a boy." _

_Rick's face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, he turned to his wife who had a similar smile on her face as well as tears in her eyes. "A boy," he repeated as she nodded._

"_We're having a son," she turned to look at him. Baby bear was a boy, Castle was right, she giggled at the memory and a slight look of confusion covered his face. She looked up at him, "Father's instinct," she explained and he smiled and chuckled to himself. He moved forward so his lips met hers and they kissed before parting and turning back to the image on the screen. Their son._

* * *

"Hey," she looked up at the sound of his voice to find him standing in the doorway to their bedroom in a pair of batman boxers, his hair all messed up and sticking out at all angles. She smiled at how adorable he looked. He made his way over to where she was sitting on the couch, "Scoot forward." She moved forward and he settled in behind her and spread his legs, before wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her back into the v of his legs. She leaned back against him and sighed contently.

His hands were splayed over her belly and hers were wrapped around the image of their son. "Why are you awake?" he asked as she shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep," she stated, not wanting to worry him with her dream "You?"

"You know I can't sleep without my beautiful wife and unborn son," Rick said into her hair and he pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

She smiled and pulled the image away from her chest so they could look at it together.

"I'm glad we're having a son," Castle sighed.

"Me too. I said I wanted a little you. He'll have your beautiful blue eyes, and your silliness. Your adorableness and your ability to make me smile," she smiled as she described what their son would be like, but then paused, "Oh god, I'll have two nine-year-olds on sugar rushes."

He roared with laughter at her comment, knowing it was completely true, "It's a good thing you love us so much then."

"Yes it is Mr Castle, yes it is."

* * *

**Okie dokie there you go, see I told you to trust me! So baby bear is a boy yayy.  
please review **, **I'll love you forever **

**Again if you have ideas let me know and also NAMES! **** im going to have a chapter of name talk so ideas would be great so I can have some banter between them about names so think hard and let me know!**

**e  
x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey everyone, I'm glad you were all happy with the last chapter and that baby bear is okay :) This chapter again skips a little time, I'm only writing about some parts of the pregnancy, I mainly want to focus on once he's born and after that so hence why I keep skipping time. I'm putting Kate at about 6 months preggers in this chapter :) so here ya go!**

**Not mine, castle belongs to A.W.M**

* * *

Today was the today. Kate's first day of maternity leave, no early morning wake up calls, no dead bodies, no paperwork. Waking with a smile she rolled over expecting to open her eyes to see her husband either peacefully asleep, or watching her sleep. He still constantly watched her. After a year of marriage he still somehow found it fascinating to just watch her. Although instead of finding it creepy and annoying she now found it sweet.

However opening her eyes she was met with silence and an empty space beside her. Confusing washed over her as she looked around the room in search of him. Her eyes settled on the alarm clock, 11:45am. No way, Kate hadn't slept this late in a while; it was a nice change to the 4am wake up calls. She still felt tired though. Her eyelids were just closing when she heard his voice coming from the study, he sounded angry.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed she reached up to get rid of the sleep from her eyes before stretching her arms above her head. She spotted on of Castle's larger baggy shirts on the floor; she snatched it up and put it on before heading towards the study to find what had her husband so angry.

When she reached the doorway she leaned against it and observed him for a moment. He was slouched in his desk chair, phone pressed to his ear while his other hand ran through his hair then scrubbed down his face as he sighed, "No Gina, how many times do I have to say it before you will get it into your head. I'm not going!" he looked up and saw her standing there and lightly smiled but she could tell it was forced. She pushed off the doorway and walked over to him, pushing his chair back so she had space to move to his lap, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as his free hand came to rest on her belly.

Kate tried to listen to what Gina was saying but all she could hear was yelling. Rick sighed and rolled his eyes before suddenly hanging up the phone while she was still talking. Kate gaped at him, "Did you really just hang up on her? You know that'll be worse than whatever she was already angry at you for,"

He sighed and started to run his hand over her belly, "She wants me to go on a two month book tour."

"Well we have three months till the baby is due. If it will get her off your back you should go,"

He shook his head and sighed. "The tour starts two weeks before your due," her jaw dropped, "Exactly, hence why I am definitely not going. I don't care what she threatens me with but I am not leaving you at all for at least the next 12 months."

"And that's why I love you," she stated before leaning in and kissing him. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, "So, what shall we do today?"

He thought for a moment before a smile covered his face, "Baby bears room?"

She smiled and nodded before standing up and pulling him from his chair. They we're just walking through the living room when there was a knock at the door. Confusion covered both their faces as they looked to one another. Kate silently asking is he was expecting anyone and he shook his head in return.

Walking over to the door hand in hand Rick opened the door. Shock covered the writers face while a small, sly smile appeared on the detectives.

Kate looked up at her husband to see he hadn't moved, she wasn't even sure if he had breathed since opening the door. She ran her hand through the hairs at the nape of his neck, it seemed to bring him out of the trance he was in.

He blinked twice before speaking, "Dad?"

"Hello Richard."

* * *

**So there you go, I know it's really short and I'm sorry but I gotta go to work and I won't be able to write or upload for a few days so I though Id at least give you this, please review and sorry again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey so some of you didn't like that I put Meredith in there and after I re read it last night I kinda realized it wasn't the smartest decision but I was late and couldn't think of anything else, so, I went back and changed it so that it was Castles dad who turned up. Meaning the story will stay fairly light. Sorry for anyone who wanted to see what was gonna happen with Meredith. I'm sort of making this up as I go along seeing as it's my first ever fanfic so yeah. Here's another chapter. Thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing :)**

**Just borrowing 'em! **

**All mistakes are my own **

* * *

_Previously._

_Walking over to the door hand in hand Rick opened the door. Shock covered the writers face while a small, sly smile appeared on the detectives._

_Kate looked up at her husband to see he hadn't moved, she wasn't even sure if he had breathed since opening the door. She ran her hand through the hairs at the nape of his neck, it seemed to bring him out of the trance he was in._

_He blinked twice before speaking, "Dad?"_

_"Hello Richard."_

* * *

"Wha-how-why?" He shook his head trying to see if maybe he was dreaming. "I haven't seen or heard from you since Paris. I-, I thought you didn't make it out."

"I wanted to reach out to you Richard but I wanted to make sure you were safe first, but then I had another mission to do. But once I found out Kate here was pregnant, I thought it was time to come home." He offered a smile to the couple.

"Right," he paused, "Wait, how do you know Kate's pregnant? We've tried our best to keep it from the media."

Hunt scoffed and smiled, "Please Richard, it's me, I know everything,"

Kate laughed while Castle slightly paled. Then he thought for a moment, "If you knew that Kate was pregnant, surely you knew about us getting married. Why didn't you turn up then?" He asked, his disappointment obvious.

Hunt took a moment before speaking, "I did son, and I was there. Saw the whole thing. I couldn't make it known that I was there, but I was," he said with a smile, he then turned to Kate who had a slight smile on her face, "Ask Kate. She saw me,"

"What?" he turned to Kate, "You knew he was there and didn't tell me?"

Kate was about to answer but Hunt beat her to it, "I signalled her not to Richard. I didn't want you trying to come find me and to not enjoy your wedding day."

"Besides Rick, I only briefly saw him off in the distance as we were walking along the beach after the ceremony."

He nodded at her response. "Well, now that's settled," he ushered his father inside, "Why don't you come in? I can finally get to know you and ask all those questions."

Hunt nodded before entering, "I'd like that."

* * *

Hunt had stayed for a few hours, they had talked about the wedding, the pregnancy, family, work and he had answered every one of Castle's questions. After agreeing to have a family dinner soon, he had left with the promise of not disappearing. Leaving Kate and Rick to get back to their original plan, Baby bears room.

After finally deciding on a light blue colour for the walls they started painting. Rick painting the top half of the walls and Kate doing the bottom half. As they painted they talked about all the things they would do once baby bear came, what he would be like, what he might look like. Once the first layer was done, they decided to take a break.

Entering their bedroom Kate flopped down onto the bed while Rick smiled and sat with his back up against the headboard. He looked down to where she lay, "C'mere," he spread his legs and patted the space on the bed.

She sat up and shuffled over to sit in the V of his legs, her back to his chest, she reached back and grabbed his hands pulling them around her and placed them on her belly. She loved lying like this with him, she always felt safe. She could picture them sitting like this holding baby bear.

They sat like that in silence for a while before she spoke up, "How about Jackson?"

"What?"

"Jackson, as a name,"

It took him a minute to catch on, "For baby bear?" she nodded, "You want to name our son after my father? Who I never knew until a few years ago, who kills people?"

She was silent, "Okay maybe not, but let's keep it in mind, I like the name anyway."

He nodded, "Okay, what others do you like?"

"Hm, I kind of like Nicholas,"

"Nick and Rick Castle, you sure? That might drive you nuts, if I don't listen because I think you're calling for Nick.."

She lightly slapped him, "You don't listen to me anyway!"

"Touché Detective. Okay what about Nathan?"

She quickly shook her head, "No, I have a cousin named Nathan and I do not want our son to remind me of him," he looked at her questioningly, "you really don't want to know about that one."

"Okay moving on! What about, Jon?" Another shake of her head "No okay. Oh! Seamus,"

She laughed, "Castle that sounds like something Ryan would name his kid."

"Hm yeah it kinda does. Ryan kinda looks like a Seamus don't you think?" he said.

"Yeah I guess, but he's not, he's Kevin so, back to baby bear,"

He thought for a moment, "What about Joel?"

She shook her head again, "How about, Andrew?

He shrugged, "Yeah maybe," he paused for a moment then smirked, "Josh?"

"God no!" he laughed at that response!

"Aw c'mon we could get him a bike and call him motorcycle boy! It'll be funny"

"Castle do you really want to name our son after one of my ex-boyfriends just so his nickname will be funny to you?" She stated raising one eyebrow at him.

He thought about that for a second, "Fine, Ooooh but imagine how cute he'd be on a little motorcycle?" he smirked, raising his eyebrows and acting as if he was on a motorbike. "Hm!" Kate laughed lightly, shaking her head at her husband's antics.

"Fine. What about Timothy?"

She was quiet for a second, "Hm I like that but more as a middle name."

"Okay something Timothy Castle, hey that sounds cool," he said excitedly.

She chuckled at him, "I kind of like Bailey"

"Yeah I like that," He kissed the back of her head, then paused for a moment "Or how about James?"

She looked up at him, "After my dad?"

He shrugged, "Can be, but I've always liked the name James."

She nodded, "James Timothy Castle, I-" she suddenly stopped and turned to look at Rick who had a 1000 watt smile on his face, "He kicked! Baby Bear kicked!"

He nodded and captured her lips in a kiss, "He did, I felt it too! I think he likes that name."

"James Timothy Castle. I think that was my favourite anyway, but I'm glad baby bear likes it." She ran her fingers over her belly, "I love you James Timothy Castle."

* * *

**Okay so there you go! Baby bear now has a name! Again sorry for the delay and the whole Meredith thing, hope you still stick with me!**

**Writers credit goes to my best friend and muse Sarah on the name and the Josh scene :) what would I do without ya dood?!**

**Love ya all for reading this!**

**e  
x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N A few of you didn't like the name, I asked some of my followers on twitter and tumblr and then decided that the 3 or 4 of you who reviewed that you didn't like it can just suck it up cos it's my story and yolo, don't like the name well I don't care. **

**In other news I know it's been a while but I've had some stuff going on and haven't had a chance to update and I'm sorry bout that plus I'm still thinking of ideas which takes a while so if anyone has ideas for me I'd love to hear! **

**Just borrowing these guys from Andrew Marlowe**

* * *

Slowly rolling over he stretched his arm out along the bed in search of his wife, slightly confused when all he felt was the cold, soft sheet. Opening his eyes, he blinked a few times to allow his eyes to focus in the dark room, with only a small sliver of light from the moon entering through the curtains. He could tell it was still early by how dark it was. Where could she be so early? He sat up and looked around the room in search of his wife but found no answer as to where she was. The light in the bathroom wasn't on, the door to his study was open and with the small amount of light available he could see that she wasn't in there.

Flicking the covers off him he swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat for a moment before standing. He headed into the living room thinking she may have come out to read a book. He stood in the middle of the dark living room and again found no evidence of his wife. He thought to himself of where else she could be at this time of night. A smile made its way onto his face when the light bulb in his head flicked on. He headed over to the stair case and quietly made his way towards the nursery.

As he approached the door he could hear her talking, he smiled thinking of how much of an amazing mother she would be. When he reached the door he leaned against the frame and took her in. She was sitting on the old rocking chair in the corner of the room, the baggy shirt of his she was wearing was bunched up above her abdomen. She whispered words in a soft tone as her hands lazily roamed over her belly, trying to calm down their growing boy he assumed. Watching her sit there, he flashed forward, picturing his gorgeous wife sitting in the same chair, only now holding their beautiful little boy. Cradling him against her chest, holding him close, safe, warm. He smiled at the thought.

Kate had been in her own little world, just her and her baby bear, when she heard a quiet sigh. She looked up to see her husband leaning against the door frame with a smile on his face; he had clearly been watching her for a while. "He was kicking for a while, wouldn't calm down. I didn't want to wake you so I came up here," she stated before smiling at him.

He nodded and pushed off the door frame, making his way towards her with a smile on his face. Once he got to her he knelt down in front of her, kissing her forehead on the way. He was kneeling on the floor between her legs, his face at her stomach. He rubbed his hands over her belly, trying to sooth her discomfort. "Hey baby bear, it's daddy. Listen, I know you want to move around and play and do, well, whatever it is you're doing now," Kate rolled her eyes at him, "but, mommy needs her sleep, because I know you'll keep us up at night. If you're anything like I am, which I know you are, then you will be a little rascal. But we'll still love you," he lowered his voice, "Mommy will never admit it, but she loves our silliness and our antics." He looked up at her and winked.

She chuckled at that, "Don't listen to your daddy James. Well not that part, listen to the first bit." She sighed.

Rick smiled at her before placing a kiss on her stomach, "Go to sleep buddy, you'll be here soon enough." He felt Kate relax and decided he should take her back to bed, "C'mon momma bear, you need sleep."

She didn't argue, just let him pull her up from her spot, and lace their fingers together as he led her back to their bedroom.

She spoke up as they were crawling under the covers, "Is everyone still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Mhmm, they'll all be here," he kissed the back of her head, "Get some sleep love."

"Love…you..Cas…" he faintly heard her say around a yawn.

He chucked, "Love you too Kate."

* * *

"No way! It's definitely a girl!"

"How are you so sure?"

"Bro, look at Castle. He is a nine year old on a sugar rush. If you were about to have a baby version of that would you be walking around with a giant smile on your face?" Esposito stated.

Ryan thought about it for a second, "That doesn't mean anything!"

"Javier is right Ryan, look at Alexis, she's an angel. That look on Kate's face is not one of worry, she looks calm. The only way she would be calm right now is if she was having a girl, knowing she will turn out like Alexis." Lanie joined into the conversation.

"Guys I'm with Ryan, I think they're having a boy." Alexis called from the kitchen.

Kate and Rick sat back and laughed as the group debated.

"Ha! Two against two, where's Martha? Let's get her opinion, and your dad Kate, where is he by the way?" Ryan said.

"My dad is out of town for work but he told me to say hi to all of you and sorry he couldn't make it." Kate said as she began to laugh, "I can't believe you guys are actually betting on the sex of my unborn child,"

"Oh honey, we bet on anything and everything concerning you and writer boy, you should know that by now," Lanie chuckled.

"I agree with Javier and Lanie on this one," Martha spoke as she descended the staircase, "I believe Katherine is having a girl."

Espo and Lanie smiled as Ryan and Alexis narrowed their eyes at the pair.

Kate just chuckled, she was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. She smiled and gestured for Rick to go open the door.

The rest of the group eyed them quizzically, unaware of whom the extra guest was. They all turned to watch as Rick opened the door to invite in the guest.

"Hey dad, glad you could make it."

"Richard. Wouldn't be anywhere else," Rick smiled and ushered him inside the loft.

"Pop!" Alexis called as she ran to hug her grandfather. After Jackson's first visit he had come by fairly regularly. Alexis quickly became close with him, Rick as well, it didn't take long for them to all be bonding together.

"Alexis, how are you sweetie?" He replied hugging the teen.

"I'm really good. Come in," she dragged her grandfather into the dining room.

Martha walked over to him, "Hello Jackson, good to see you," The two of them had also gotten together after his return to get to know each other again.

Jackson leaned in to place a kiss on Martha's cheek, "Martha, good to see you too." He smiled before turning to Kate.

"Hey Jackson," she smiled and hugged the older man.

"How are you Kate?"

"I'm good, can't wait for this one to be born," she stated poking her belly. She turned to look at her partners and best friend who all had blank looks on their faces, she chuckled to herself, "Guys this is Jackson Hunt, Rick's father. Jackson this is Doctor Lanie Parish, and detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan," she finished pointing out each one to the older man.

"Nice to meet you all," He smiled at the group who all nodded and smiled back.

"Please, sit down, dinner is almost ready," she smiled before walking over to the kitchen just as Rick joined her.

As the pair stood they watched their little family bicker over their baby, and who was right. They both grinned. Their little baby bear would be loved by so many, he is one lucky boy.

* * *

**A/N So there you go another chapter for you. I think this is my longest so far. I'm back at school now so It might be a bit hard for me to update frequently especially once exams start but I'll do my best :) **

**Pretty pretty please with cherries on top reviews would be wonderful.**

**And again let me know if there is something you want to see in the story :)**

**e  
x**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Hello everyone. Sorry it's been a few weeks but I've finally updated. Now, after much thought and discussing it with my muse, we decided to make you all happy and change the name, however if you don't like this name then in my opinion you suck and can read another fanfic :) I updated the previous chapters to this name so you can go back and read if you want or just read this chapter which will have the name anyway. So onwards! **

**Don't own 'em,**

* * *

Opening her eyes, Kate blinked a few times to adjust to the darkness of the room. Looking over she saw the brightly lit alarm clock displaying the god awful time, 2:05am. She sighs thinking of how this is what it will be like once baby bear is born, but at least then she can hold him, feed him, talk to him. At this point though, it's silence. No baby to care for. She rubs a hand over her abdomen, trying to calm her son who seems to think it's a good idea to constantly kick her. "What is with you today little one, you've been fidgeting all day," she says as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed. She turns back to look at her sleeping husband and smiles to herself.

Heading into the kitchen to get a drink Kate notices Alexis sitting in the living room, staring blankly out the window. She slowly makes her way over to the teen, making sure she would hear her footsteps so as not to scare the girl.

Alexis turned her head as she heard footsteps approaching, Kate walked over to her with a small smile on her face, but at the same time she looked as if she was feeling some discomfort, "Hey, the little one keeping you up?" she asked Kate.

The detective nodded, "Mhm, been moving about quite a bit today. What's your excuse?"

Alexis shrugged, "M'not sure, just haven't been able to sleep."

Kate reached over and rubbed her hand along the girls arm comfortingly, "Well, if you're going to be staying more often you will probably be having more sleepless nights like this, which I apologize for in advance," she says smiling to the younger girl.

Alexis chuckles at that, "And you're sure you're okay with me staying more often?" she looks up into Kate's eyes.

"Alexis, of course I'm sure. This is your home too and you'll always be welcome here. Hell you could move back here permanently if you really wanted too. You know I love you and love having you here, and I'm sure your dad would too, as well as this little one."

Alexis nods and smiles before leaning into the Kates side, resting her head on her shoulder. They sat like that in silence for a while before Kate felt her body protesting, feeling the need to lie down on her bed that made her feel like she was floating on a cloud.

She nudged Alexis with her elbow, "C'mon kid, you need sleep, and I, need my bed." Alexis nodded against her shoulder and stood up, turning to Kate and offering her hands to pull her up from the couch. They walked together to the hall and where just about to part ways when Kate suddenly felt a pinch and looked down to see a puddle by her feet.

Alexis followed Kates gaze to the floor, "Uhm Kate? Did your water just break?"

Kate eyes shot up to meet Alexis's and she frantically nodded with shock covering her face, "Yep, I'm havin' a baby,"

Alexis paused for a moment, still slightly stunned before she kicked into action, noticing Kate still standing there in shock she took charge, making her way to her father's room to wake him, "DAD!" she yelled before picking up a pillow from the floor and throwing it at him, thinking it would be the easiest way to wake him up.

The pillow hit him and he jolted up, blinking frantically and turning to see what hit him. Finding his daughter standing there he was slightly confused, "Why did you just throw something at me at-" he turned to check the time, "2:45 in the morning?"

"Kate's water broke!" She yelled before quickly leaving the room, running upstairs to change while her father did the same.

Once Rick had changed and grabbed everything he needed, he made his way into the hall to see Kate stood by the door, shock covering her face, he didn't think she had moved since it happened. He quickly made his way over to her as Alexis came running down the stairs. "Dad you got everything?"

"Yeah lets go," Alexis opened the door and started to walk not noticing Kate and Rick hadn't followed.

"Kate c'mon, it's time." That seemed to snap her out of it, She looked up into his eyes and nodded. He leaned in to give her a quick kiss before leading her out of the loft.

* * *

They had been at the hospital for just over 5 hours now, and it was almost time. The gang had arrived about an hour after the Castle's had. They had said they wanted to know as soon as it happened so Alexis had called them all on the drive to the hospital. Jim had arrived an hour after that, and Martha closely behind. They were all here, all that was left to arrive, was baby bear.

Castle made his way back into Kate's room, "Hey honey, they're all still here, the guys and Lanie have the day off so they won't have to leave," he said kissing her forehead.

She nodded her head as she breathed heavily, "God Rick I just want him to be here already,"

"I know, I know. And he will be very soon," just as he finished the doctor returned to check on the progress.

"Okay Kate, I think we're ready for you to push," Kate nodded in response, "Alright, let's have this baby."

Rick leant down and kissed her head, "I love you Kate, you can do this,"

She nodded and took a deep breath before she began to push.

"C'mon Kate you can do it."

"Gaaaaaaaah! Rick! Shut! UP!" she screamed at her husband.

The doctor inwardly chuckled to herself; she always found it amusing seeing the husbands trying to calm their wives, but as soon as they do they get their heads ripped off by the wives. "Okay Kate almost there,"

Kate began to push again, "Rick, I swear to god you are never touching me agaaaain!" she said through gritted teeth as she pushed through the pain.

"Whatever you say love," he said quietly, not wanting to set her off again.

"One last push Kate, then you'll have your little boy." The doctor stated.

Taking a few deep breaths Kate began her final push, letting out a loud scream as she did. There was a very brief moment of silence before the room filled with loud cries, cries that could only come from their newborn.

Kate rolled her head to the side to look at her husband whose eyes where trained on the doctor checking over their little boy. She lightly pressed her fingers against his cheek to get his attention. At the feel of her hand he turned to look at his wife, his extraordinary wife who just gave birth to their little boy. He gave her his 1000watt smile before leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. A kiss showing her how much he loved her for giving him this gift.

The kiss was broken by the clearing of a throat, they both turned to see the nurse standing their holding their boy with a smile gracing her lips. "Mr Castle, want to meet your son?" He quickly nodded before moving to take the small bundle from her. He cradled the tiny body to his chest and moved back to stand next to his wife. He looked down at her finding her staring back at him. He delicately placed the newborn in Kate's arms. She looked down at the tiny baby in her arms and smiled. He looked just like she imagined. He was going to be ruggedly handsome, just like his father. Brushing a hand over his head, he briefly stirred, opening his eyes to reveal the same bright blue orbs that belonged to his father.

She smiled and looked back up to Rick to see his eyes slightly watery. She reached over to grab his hand, bringing it down to rest on the top of their sons little head, "He's perfect Rick,"

"Of course he is, He was destined to be," He smiled and looked back to Kate, "I love you so much Kate," he kissed her forehead, then turned back to their son, "I love you too baby bear." He straightened up then, "I'm gonna go tell everyone he's here. You up to visitors or do you want to wait?"

She shook her head, "I want them to come see him." She smiled at him as he turned and left the room.

She looked back down to her little boy, "Hey baby, I'm so happy you're here now. I love you so much, and so does daddy," she just sat their rocking their boy for what felt like hours but was really only maybe five minutes. Before she knew it she heard a knock on the door and in walked in Castle followed by the rest of her family. Rick walked over to her and she smiled, loosening her grip on her baby so Rick could lift him into his arms.

Once he had baby bear settled safely into the nook of his arm, he turned to face his family, "Everyone I want you to meet our little boy. James Timothy Castle."

* * *

**So there you go. That was my longest chapter so far and I hope you liked it! now begins all the fluffy family stuff :) Again please review I love to hear from you all!**

**Thanks again**

**e  
x**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey guys! I'm really glad you all liked the last chapter and are happy baby bear is finally here. So here is the next chapter, it continues on basically right after the last chapters :) again if you have any ideas or anything you want to see in here please let me know! **

**While the wonderful writers work on Castle I make coffees at Muzz Buzz and go to school :/**

* * *

_Once he had baby bear settled safely into the nook of his arm, he turned to face his family, "Everyone I want you to meet our little boy. James Timothy Castle."_

The small room was filled with 'oh my god's and 'aw's as their little family cooed over their new baby. Kate looked around the room at all the faces of her family, they all had tears in their eyes, and it warmed her heart.

Rick looked up and caught Alexis's eye. He nudged his head, signalling her to make her way over to them. She nervously smiled and walked towards her father and little brother. Castle smiled at the teen when she reached them, she looked down into his arms to see the tiny baby. "He's beautiful guys," she smiled at her father and then at Kate.

"Here," Rick said as he began to move James out of his arms and into his sisters. She began to protest, not wanting to break the father son moment, but once she saw the look in her father's eyes, she decided against protesting and held out her arms for the baby. Alexis looked down at the bundle in her arms, he slightly fussed before opening his eyes, "Hey there little guy. I'm your big sister, and I'm so happy you're finally here. You're so perfect, and let me tell you, you're the luckiest little boy in the world because you have the greatest parents and the biggest most loving family in the world." She finished by placing a kiss to his little forehead. Everyone saw the exchange between teen and baby and we're all moved. They were all so focused on the two, they all missed Jim wiping a tear from his eye before ducking out of the room, all, except Kate.

After maybe ten minutes her father still hadn't returned, she signalled Rick over, just as Alexis asked Lanie if she wanted to hold James, "Hell yes, gimmie my godson," she replied with a smile. Alexis giggled and handed the baby over.

Rick smiled at Lanie holding his son. He turned to Kate, "What's up?" he kissed her temple.

"My dad left the room like ten minutes ago and hasn't come back, can you please go check on him for me?" she asked hesitantly.

He lifted his head, eyes searching the room wondering when Jim left, "Yeah I'll go find him," he kissed her temple again, looked back to his son and Lanie and headed out into the hallway.

Once Castle left in search of Jim, little James was passed around the rest of the group. Kate smiled, watching her little boy being held by his godmother, uncles and grandmother. He was a lucky child.

* * *

In the hall Rick turned towards the entryway, finding Jim sitting on a bench halfway down the hall, his elbows on his knees, head in his hands.

Rick slowly made his way to the older man, sitting down beside him when he reached the bench. There was a brief moment of silence before Jim spoke up, "She looks just like Johanna did when she gave birth to Katie," he paused, "It just, brought back so many memories. I didn't mean to be rude by leaving."

"It's fine Jim, I understand. She was just worried about you, that's all."

Jim nodded, sucked in a breath and sat up. He turned his head to Rick after a moment.

Rick smiled, "Want to come meet your grandson?"

Jim nodded again, "James?" he said with a smile.

Rick just smirked, "Yep. C'mon."

* * *

When Rick and Jim made their way back into Kate's room, Espo, Ryan and Lanie were saying their goodbyes, "Wha-? I thought you guys had the day off?" Rick questioned.

Espo and Ryan nodded while Lanie sympathetically smiled, "We did but they just caught a top priority case, need everyone they can get. We're sorry. We'll come see you as soon as we can."

"Oh okay, well if you gotta go. We'll see you when your free," he said giving Lanie a hug and shaking Ryan and Espo's hands.

Once the gang had left Martha spoke up saying she had to get to her acting school and that she would drop by when she could. "Goodbye my darlings," she called over her shoulder.

All that was left now was Alexis, Rick, Kate, Jim and little baby James. Kate looked over to her father and smiled, "Want to hold your grandson dad?" He nodded at his daughter.

Kate transferred her son into her father's arms. Watching as her dad held her little boy, she couldn't help but feel a pang a sadness at the thought of her mother never meeting her baby.

After a while her father handed James to Rick, saying he should probably get home. He kissed Kate's forehead, hugged Alexis and shook Rick's hand. "You guys did good, he's perfect." He said to them before heading out.

Once Jim had left, Alexis moved to sit on the end of Kate's bed, while Rick lay down next to her. One arm wrapped around her shoulder, while his free hand came to rest on James's little head.

Their perfect little boy.

* * *

**A/N so there you go guys, a little shorter than normal but it's late and I wanted to give you this now so :) **

**Again please let me know what you think, I love to hear from you all.**

**e  
x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N hello beautiful readers! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! So here is a new one for you, this one is co-authored by my best friend Sarah. She will most probably be writing more chapters with me from now on :) So without further ado, chapter 12 **

Disclaimer: Me and Sarah can dream! If we owned them, there would be castle babies by now :')

* * *

James had been fussing all morning, continually crying, and Kate had no idea why. She had tried everything to calm him, rocking him, trying to get him to sleep or eat, nothing would work. Of course it happens the one day Castle had a meeting with Black Pawn that he 'just couldn't miss' according to Gina. He really didn't want to leave Kate and baby bear but Kate, feeling guilty for keeping him from his work, told him to go, that she would be fine. She wasn't fine.

'Great' she thought, she was so exhausted, physically, mentally and emotionally. All she wanted was for James to calm down and sleep, he hadn't slept properly and was extremely cranky, and so was Kate.

He should be back by now, he said he'd be back by ten, its now twelve thirty, where the hell was he? Kate kept thinking to herself. She tried calling him, but it went straight to his voicemail, again. "Castle where the hell are you? You said you'd be home by ten! I really need you, call me back when you get this," she almost yelled into the phone.

Another half an hour later and Kate was on the verge of breaking down, James still hadn't calmed and was giving his lungs a fair work out with all the crying. Kate was pacing the living room, James on her chest his head resting on her shoulder, when she finally heard the front door open. She sighed and rubbed James' back, "Shh it's okay daddy's home," she cooed hoping that might slightly calm him.

Rick stepped into the loft and headed for the living room, when he got there he found Kate pacing the room holding James, she looked exhausted, and slightly angry.

He sighed, "Kate-"

"What the hell Castle?!" She interrupted him, "You said your meeting would be done by ten! I really needed you and you weren't here and you weren't answering your phone either!"

"I'm sorry, Kate look-" he tried to explain but she cut him off again.

"Castle I don't want to hear it okay, just help me out by trying to get James to calm down and maybe sleep, he hasn't slept at all and hasn't stopped crying." She finished handing her son over to him.

He nodded and took James from her, when she was close enough he went to give her a kiss but she turned her head away, obviously too frustrated with him. Once he had James in his arms, she retreated into the bedroom.

The rest of the day was tense, James still not calming down, Kate still annoyed at Castle. He had tried to explain himself again but she still didn't want to hear it. He finally decided it was probably best to give her some space.

After they had dinner Castle retreated into their bedroom saying he didn't want to annoy Kate any more than he already had and give her some space. Kate sighed and busied herself getting a bottle ready for James hoping it might help now. Once it was ready she made her way over to the bassinet James was in, she scooped him up and sat down on the couch, holding him in her arms. After feeding him, he finally settled, she placed him back in the bassinet. She watched him until he finally fell asleep and then headed into the bedroom. When she got there she found Castle fast asleep on the bed, she sighed and made her way to bed. She changed and got settled in bed, she had just closed her eyes when she heard James' cries. She opened her eyes to find Castle had barely moved, clearly too 'tired' to hear him. She rolled her eyes and sighed again and made her way over to James. She picked him up and held him to her and rocked on the spot. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Castle awoke the next morning to a cold, empty bed. He rubbed his eyes, trying to piece together the events of the previous night. James had been struggling over through last week with painful gas, and even Castle's humour wasn't dampening the stress and guilt Kate was feeling. Last night, Beckett had confided in Castle that she was at a loss at what to do with James' pain. She couldn't turn to her own mother, and Martha had never experienced this with Castle. He stepped out of bed and walked lightly towards the main living area.

Then he saw her. Kate was lying on the couch, only a thin blanket to protect her from the cold. Beside her, James was stirring in his bassinet, stifling little cries of pain. From the looks of it, Beckett needed all the sleep she could get, so Castle carefully lifted James' from the bassinet in an attempt to soothe him. He let out an enormous cry, jolting Castle even more awake, encouraging him to go fetch a bottle for his little boy.

Just as he turned for the kitchen, Kate awoke. "Castle, whatr' you doin'?". Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion and her voice croaky. "I put him down just a half hour ago. He needs more sleep".

Rick immediately felt guilty. It wasn't his fault, of course, he hadn't known of James' sleeping pattern last night. In fact, he hadn't heard anything. "I'm sorry, Kate, I didn't know. He was getting pretty restless".

"Yeah, maybe because you sound like an elephant when you walk. You couldn't have been quieter?" She rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her messy and obviously dirty hair. These past few days had been so busy that she sometimes forgotten to feed herself let alone wash her hair.

"Kate, honey, I woke up to an empty bed. I didn't know where you where and I was worried", he explained as he swayed back and forth to soothe James.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you, so I slept out here. I didn't mean to snap." She tossed her blanket to the side and walked over to her two boys. She gave Castle a kiss on the cheek, half apologetically and half because she had missed their time alone.

James had settled down, but Kate decided it was probably best if he had his feed anyway. Rick gently passed over his son to Kate and aimed for the kitchen to make breakfast. Kate settled herself into the single armchair, rocking forward and back while waiting for his bottle.

Castle had gotten used to Kate snapping occasionally, and knew it was never intentional. Although they found that they were comfortable in parenting, he knew that Kate's lack of sleep was becoming an issue for her health.

As he heated up James' bottle, he vowed to look after James more than usual in the next few days so that Beckett could catch up on some well needed rest.

* * *

**So there you go! You know the drill, pretty please review (: again kudos to Sarah, you're the best! **

**e**

**x **


	13. Chapter 13

Rick opened the door to the loft and headed straight into the bedroom to put away the nappy bag and baby carrier while Kate made her way to the couch, James curled up against her chest. Rick emerged from their bedroom in search of where his wife had gone to. When he caught sight of them he couldn't contain the smile that covered his face, he quickly grabbed out his phone and snapped a photo of the two. Kate was curled into the corner of the couch, James in the nook of her arms against her chest, he had briefly opened his little eyes, staring straight up into his mother's hazel eyes. Kate's free hand was soothingly running over his little head. Rick knew they would both be tired and he hated to break the moment, but he knew if James didn't fall asleep soon there would be some crying, and if Kate didn't get some sleep she would be extremely cranky. They had spent nearly the whole day out, they went to the park this morning, stopped at a coffee shop before going to see Alexis and spend some time with her. After visiting Alexis they dropped into the precinct to see every one. Espo and Ryan fought over who would be the better uncle. Lanie came up to see them as well. Even Gates came out to see the couple and baby James. It had surprisingly been a big day, they were glad they were home.

He made his way to where she was sitting, not wanting to make too much noise. She lifted her head when he reached her and smiled up at him. He offered her his hand and nudged his head toward their bedroom, "Come lie down, you need some rest, and so does baby bear," she nodded and grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her up from her spot. Once she was standing he looked down at James to see him staring straight back up at her again. Rick intertwined their fingers and he lead her into their bedroom and to the bed.

Kate laid down on her side facing Rick who did the same. She moved to place James on the bed between the two. Lying on his back, he fussed for a moment, flailing his arms and legs about, but once Castle laid his hand over his stomach, James calmed. Kate's hand came to rest on baby bears head, running it along his head to help calm him, while Ricks hand was covering James's abdomen to keep him grounded, feeling safe.

They couple simply sat and watched him for a while until he began to drift off to sleep. After a while, just watching him sleep, Kate spoke, "He's so perfect Castle," continuing to run her had over his little head.

Castle nodded his agreement, "I wouldn't have expected anything less." He looked up at Kate and smiled. She cast her gaze back down to their son, wiping the lone tear running down her cheek, Rick noticed and reached across, placing his hand under her chin to lift her gaze to meet his eyes, "hey what's the matter?" He asked her sincerely.

She shook her head and smiled wiping another tear from her face. She took his hand that was placed under her chin and laced their fingers together, "I'm just happy. I have an amazing husband who was given me a perfect son." She smiled again, "Thank you Rick,"

He smiled back at her, "I should be the one thanking you, you carried him for nine months and gave birth to him. You're extraordinary Kate, and I love you so much." She leaned in to meet him in a soft kiss. "Okay c'mon you need some sleep too," he kissed her quickly again before lying down. Placing his hand back onto James tummy, while Kate's went back to his little head.

* * *

Kate awoke to the sound of rain hitting the window. She loved the rain, she loved sitting inside watching it fall, all rugged up and warm inside. Looking down at the bed she expected to see baby bear and Rick but all she found was empty sheets. She ran her hand along the spot where they had previously been. Cold, they haven't been here for a while. She got up from bed and headed into Rick's office.

When she reached the doorway and looked into the office, she couldn't help the smile that burst onto her face. What she saw warmed her heart, making her fall in love with him just that little bit more. He had obviously been writing before he fell asleep, but now, he was lounging in his chair, head thrown back, fast asleep. Normally she would laugh at him, but not this time, and it had something to do with their baby son, curled up on his stomach lying on Ricks chest, Rick's hand resting on James's back protectively. She quickly made her way back into their bedroom to find her phone. She grabbed it off the bedside table and made her way back into his study, but now Rick's head had fallen to the side, now facing down towards James. They looked adorable, She quickly snapped a photo of her boys.

She made her way over to them, trying not to wake James. Placing her phone on the corner of his desk she circled behind him, she leaned down, running her hands over his chest on either side of James, coming to rest underneath him, holding him up on Ricks's chest. Rick began to stir at the sudden contact, opening his eyes and turning his head to find Kate. He smiled and craned his neck so her could give her a kiss. She smiled into the kiss when she felt James start to fuss, moving around on Ricks's chest. They broke the kiss and looked down to their son to find him looking up at both of them, his big blue eyes shining.

Rick took his free hand and placed it on the back of James's head, "Hey buddy," he spoke to his boy.

Kate smiled, "He slept through the night." Is was supposed to be a question but came out more like a statement.

"Mhmm, apart from the normal times he wakes up for feeding, he slept perfectly." He smiled up at her.

"You fed him?" She smiled at him and he nodded, "and you didn't wake me up?"

He shook his head, "You needed the sleep,"

She smiled and kissed him, "I think this deserves some celebration, and I am hungry, so," she paused and smiled at him, "pancakes?"

He chuckled at her, "You know pancakes are a way of saying 'thank you so much for last night.'" He winked at her.

"Exactly," she continued to kiss him as she spoke, "thank you," kiss, "so much," kiss, "for last night," she smiled down at him.

He chuckled again, "But I'll be the one making them?" He raised one eyebrow at her.

"Mhmm because you love me," she finished, kissing him once more before scooping up her son into her arms.

* * *

**Pretty please review **

**Credit to Sarah on the pancakes bit ;)**

**e  
x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello! I'm so so so sorry that it's been so long since I last updated but life is totally hectic at the moment! Haven't got long left at school and then i have exams but after that I will be to write whenever I want so please bear with me till then! Now it's been a while so this chapter may be slightly shit but hopefully you guys will stick with it :) thanks for everything guys!**

Yeah no they're not mine :(

* * *

Rick was pulled from his blissful sleep by the shrill sound of Kate's phone, he groaned into his pillow as he felt Kate reach over him to get it from the bedside table. "Ugh don't answer it, whoever calls at this ungodly hour doesn't deserve to have you answer their call," he mumbled while wrapping his arms around his wife to stop her from getting up.

Kate chuckled and checked the caller ID, "It's Lanie, You know she will keep calling until I answer," she placed a kiss to his bare chest and sat up, "Go back to sleep you big baby," she smiled at his almost nod, too tired to argue. She rolled off him and got out of bed, padding into the living room as she answered the phone, "Hey Lanie,"

"About time, how long does it take you to answer your phone?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll remember this conversation when you have a newborn baby and never get sleep," Kate snickered and could tell Lanie was rolling her eyes, "Anyway, what's up?"

"Can't I just call my best friend to say hi?" Lanie questioned.

"Sure you can, you just rarely do. Especially at," she checked the clock, "quarter to seven on a Sunday." She finished as she made her way over to where James was sleeping in his crib.

"Touchè, you and your boys got any plans today?"

"No not really, we were just going to have a lazy day, why's that?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well I would like to come see my godson and her momma and I know the boys want to see Castle. Javi would never admit it but I think he wants to see a certain little baby as well," Lanie said with a smile.

Kate laughed at that, "Sounds good. Castle's still in bed and probably will be for a while, why don't you guys come over about 12? I'll make some lunch and you can all stay for a while?"

"Looking forward to it, I'll tell the boys now. See you later girl."

"See ya Lanie," Kate hung up the phone just as James opened his eyes to see his mother. Kate smiled and reached down to pick him up, "Hey baby, did you have a good sleep?" She still asked him even though she knew he probably didn't understand her, "Aunt Lanie, uncle Kevin and uncle Javi are coming over to see you today. How about we go wake up daddy? Yeah let's go wake the sleepy beast." James smiled up at her and waved his arms around as Kate made her way into the bedroom.

Entering their room she found her husband in the exact same spot he was when she left him, she smiled and made her way over to him. She sat down on the bed next to him and he barely moved, Kate lifted James up and laid him on Castle's chest. James made a babbling noise and started to wriggle effectively waking up Rick. He opened up his eyes to find his baby boy lying on his chest, with a smile on his face looking up at him, while Kate say next to them watching on with a smile.

"I will never get tired of waking up like this," Castle said with a smile as his hand found Kate's on the bed and he laced their fingers together.

Kate smiled, "good," she leaned in to give him a gentle kiss, then placing a kiss on the back of James' head.

"What did Lanie call for?" He asked turning his attention back to his babbling son who was batting his hands on Rick's chest.

"Her and the boys are coming over for lunch today and to see a certain little boy," she paused when she saw a smile form on Castle's face, "and James as well." She chuckled.

"Ha hardy ha," he said poking his tongue out at Kate and she laughed, "you're mommy can be really mean sometimes buddy," Castle said to his son who was still hitting his chest.

Kate lightly slapped his arm, "oh you big baby, I'll make it up to you later," she said with a wink.

"Mhmm," Castle hummed, "C'mon I'm hungry, lets have some breakfast."

Kate scooped up James from Rick's chest, "You hungry baby bear? We'll give you some breakfast while papa bear makes mine." Rick smiled at the pair before getting up and following them into the kitchen.

* * *

A/N I know it's kinda short but I just wanted to give you something because its been so long, I will start writing the next chapter, which will be lunch with the gang, now and upload as soon as I can. I'm uploading this from my iPad while at school because I'm procrastinating and not doing work so hopefully it will still upload okay.  
Please review and let me know what you think :)

e  
X


	15. Chapter 15

Kate left the bathroom and made her way back to bed, after breakfast Kate and Rick had spent most of the morning laying in bed with James, just watching their little boy and talking about the future. She got to their bed and was met with a sight she would never get tired of seeing, her two boys cuddling. How Rick was still tired enough to sleep she had no clue, but it made the sight all the more sweet. She padded over to them and placed a kiss to both their heads before heading into the kitchen to start lunch.

Kate was off in her own little world making lunch, humming on old tune not paying any attention to the world outside. She didn't notice that her husband had woken and was now watching her make her way around the kitchen preparing the food, she didn't notice him making his way towards her with a smile on his face. She jumped slightly when he came about behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle, but once he was there she melted into his embrace, turning her head to place a kiss to his cheek.

"You sleep to much lately Rick," she said with a smile.

"I wasn't tired until James fell asleep, it's like it's contagious," Castle stated placing a kiss to Kate's shoulder.

Kate giggled at her man child, "yeah yeah, speaking of which, where is our baby bear?"

"He's still asleep, I surrounded him with pillows so there's no chance of him rolling off the bed. I figured if I let him sleep a bit more he won't be cranky when Lanie and the guys get here." Kate hummed in response and nodded her head.

Just as Kate finished the lunch there was a knock at the door, "You go let them in and I'll get James and quickly change," she said quickly kissing Rick then hurrying into their bedroom.

Castle had barely opened the door before Lanie was rushing into the loft, "Hey Castle, where's the little one?"

"Hey Lanie, I'm great thanks," Castle said sarcastically as he pointed to the bedroom, "Kate's getting him now," Lanie smiled her thanks and went to find Kate and James.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Castle asked the guys as he shook both their hands upon entering the loft.

"Hey bro, we're good. Work's not as fun without you around though," Espo said as he fell onto the couch.

"He's right Castle," Ryan said to Castle.

Castle smiled at the two, "Well we miss you guys too," he paused for a moment, "and apparently a certain Hispanic detective is missing a little baby," he smirked at Esposito.

He scrunched his face up, "Whaaat?! I don't, who said-" he stopped when he got two pointed looks from Castle and Ryan, "Okay fine, I miss the kid, how can you not? he's adorable! and Lanie is so dead."

Castle and Ryan laughed at him, "Well seeing as the ladies may be a while," Rick took a moment before turning back to the detectives and continuing with a smirk, "Madden?"

* * *

"Kate?" Lanie called as she entered the bedroom.

Kate emerged from the closet having just got changed, she smiled and made her way over to her best friend to give her a hug, "Hey Lanie. How are you?" She asked as they broke the embrace.

Lanie smiled as she watched her friend make her way over to the bed to a now wide awake James, "I'm good. How's parenthood?" Lanie made her way to the bed and sat down across from where James was laid, seeing that Kate was about to change him.

Kate looked down at her son, a smile breaking out on her face before she looked back to Lanie, "It's amazing, but still strange," Kate went about changing James, "I still can't believe I'm actually a mom, and that I have a perfect little boy," she tickled James tummy and he broke out into a fit of giggles.

Lanie watched on in awe, "It suits you Kate," she looked down at James, seeing the way he was looking up at him mother, "and he is perfect. You make good little castle babies," she said with a smirk.

Kate laughed, finishing up with James she picked him up and held him to her shoulder, "Well, it wasn't all me. Rick is so great with him, every time I see them together I just fall in love with him all over again, I never get tired of seeing him with James."

The pair smiled at each other before Kate spoke again, "We better get out there before the boys eat everything," Lanie chuckled in response and followed Kate into the living room.

Entering the living room they found the boys engrossed in a game of Madden, clearly oblivious to the women's entrance into the room. Kate and Lanie laughed at them before moving into the kitchen, "Lanie can you take James, I gotta grab the food." Lanie nodded eagerly and opened her arms to accept her godson.

"Hey there little one, have you missed your auntie Lanie?" She smiled at him and continued to bounce on the spot with him, until he suddenly let out a loud cry and began reaching in the direction of Castle.

Kate looked up upon hearing his cries to see him reaching towards Castle, she smiled at the slightly horrified face Lanie was making and nodded her head in the direction of Castle, Lanie understood and made her way over to him with the crying baby.

"Hey papa Castle, baby Castle wants you," she stated when she reached the couch and Rick looked up at Lanie. Castle paused the game and smiled at the simultaneous groans that came from the boys, he reached out to take James. Castle settled back against the couch and placed James stomach down on his chest. As soon as he was laid on Castle's chest he instant calmed and settled down.

Lanie stared on in amazement at how quickly James stopped crying once with his father, she looked back to Kate with a shocked face, Kate simply smiled and shrugged then turned to continue serving up lunch. Lanie shrugged it off and made her way back to Kate as the boys resumed their game.

"I see what you mean about him being a good dad. That was just, wow," Lanie looked back to the guys to see Javi and Ryan yelling and getting annoyed, "Even holding onto a baby he can still beat those clowns."

Kate laughed and looked over at the scene for herself, "Yeah he is," she smiled at them before yelling out, "Okay come on, I'm hungry lets eat."

* * *

Rick walked over to Kate who was standing by the full length window cradling James against her chest. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder, looking down at their boy. "Did you see Espo with James after lunch?"

"Yeah, he thinks he's so badass but hand over a baby and he turns into a big ol'softy," Kate smiled at the memory of the former special forces detective with James earlier that day.

"Come on," Rick grabbed her hand and led her to bed, "Lets get some sleep, we got a big day tomorrow," he kissed her forehead and they headed into the bedroom to get some much needed rest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello my lovely readers! I am very sorry for the delay, I'm in my last week of high school so I've had a lot of tests and stuff so haven't had a lot of time to write. I'll have one week of holidays and then exams start so it may be a while before the next chapter is up but I shall do my best for you :) there's a bit of drama in here but please bear with me because there will be plenty of fluffy family stuff after :)**

**Disclaimer: they belong to the great Andrew Marlowe, except James...**

* * *

Castle walked back into the bullpen holding a cup of coffee for Beckett when he found her sitting at her desk, chewing on the end of her nail and bouncing her knee, clearly distressed. He made his way over to his chair, pulling it close to Kate, he placed the mug on her desk and grasped her free hand in both of his.

When she still didn't seem to notice he was there he cleared his throat, "Kate," she turned her head slightly stunned to hear his voice so close, "what's going on? Why are you so distressed?"

She shook her head, "I don't know Castle, there's just something off," she went back to staring into thin air.

"Hey," he called to get her attention back, when she looked into his eyes she saw how worried he looked, "Kate talk to me."

"I just- I've had a bad feeling since I woke up this morning." She looked away towards Gates' office before continuing, "and then getting called in by Gates while I'm still on leave, only to have her disappear into her office for an hour to make a call." She gave Castle a look, "something's going on."

Castle looked to Gates' office to see her pacing in front of her desk still on the phone, "you don't know that Kate, it could be a coincidence." He began gently running his thumb in circles on the back of her hand.

She looked down to where their hands were joined and sighed, "I just have a bad feeling Rick."

He saw Gates hanging up the phone and leaned into Kate to give her a kiss, "come on, lets to talk to Gates, then go home to spend some time with Alexis and James." She nodded before standing up and taking a deep breath.

* * *

Captain Gates looked up at the sound of knocking on her door to find Castle and Beckett standing on the other side, she waved a hand indicating for them to enter. "Have a seat detective, Mr Castle."

"Sir, with all due respect," she paused to look at her captain pensively, "what the hell is going on? You call me to ask if I can come in, while I'm still on maternity leave, and as soon as I get here you take a call that lasts an hour." Kate finished with a sigh, Castle could sense her distress rising. He reached over to take her hand and interlocked their fingers.  
Gates paused before signing, "There was a murder last night. Detectives Esposito and Ryan were the first to get to the scene." She paused for a moment, about to continue when Beckett cut her off.

"Sir what does this have to do with me, I'm not even working." Kate blurted out.

"Kate please," Kate looked to Castle to see the concern in his eyes, begging her to just listen. She nodded to him before looking back to Gates.

"The victim was in her mid 30's, tall, brunette," Gates paused and Castle swallowed thickly, "She was found laid out, as if asleep. Cause of death was strangulation, with a triple green white nylon rope." Kate's stomach dropped and she visibly paled, while Castle's eyes went wide and he balled his free hand into a fist. "Kate, the victim was holding a little doll in her hands, it had a bullet hole in its head, and the name James written on the shirt."

Kate's hand flew to her mouth in shock, she jumped up from the chair and swiftly made her way out of the office and ran towards the bathrooms. Castle on the other hand was seeing red, both of his hands were balled into tight fists, breathing heavily and trying to contain his rage. After a minute trying to control his breathing he realised Kate was no longer in the office, he looked to Gates who nodded her head towards the bathrooms, he nodded back to her before leaving the office and making his way to find his wife.

Upon entering the bathrooms he heard her before he saw her. A minute passed and she exited the cubical, and made her way to the basin to wash her face. When she finished she turned to see Castle, he made his way over to her and wrapped her up in an embrace, holding her close to his chest. She instantly began sobbing into his neck and he continued to hold her and whisper calming words to her.

After a few moments her sobbing stopped, she pulled back to see Castle and he ran his hand along her cheek. "Come on, lets go home." She nodded in response and they exited the bathroom.

Kate made her way to her desk to collect her things when her phone rang, "Beckett,"  
Castle watched Beckett as her face paled for the second time that morning.

"KATE! Help!" Alexis screamed down the line.

"Alexis?!" Kate yelled into the phone as she heard something smash in the background and James start to cry, "Alexis?! What's happening?"

"Kate! There's- there's someone trying to get into the loft! Please help!" Alexis shrieked.

"Alexis we're on our way, grab James and go hide in your room upstairs," she calmly told Alexis as Castle began to worry and looked at Kate questioningly, "Someone's trying to get into the loft, lets go." Kate handed the phone over to Castle as they ran out of the building to the crown vic. Castle tried to keep Alexis calm on the phone while Kate sped through traffic with Espo and Ryan close behind calling it in.

"Alexis honey we're almost there just hold on," Castle paused and then stiffened, "Alexis? Alexis?!" He yelled into the phone before turning to look at Kate, "The line went dead."

Kate swallowed thickly and sped up. Once they got to the building the car had barely stopped before Kate and Rick bolted out of the car heading inside, opting to take the stairs rather than the lift.

Reaching the loft they found the door had been kicked open, Kate came to a stop just before the door and un holstered her gun, thanking her earlier instinct to bring it just in case. Castle was impatiently waiting behind her knowing that if he tried to go in before her she may just shoot him herself.

Kate took a deep breathe before pushing the door open and swiftly moving to behind the first pillar in the entryway. She looked back to find castle about to follow her, she shot him a look that told him to stay there until she had it cleared. He stiffly nodded, knowing better than to argue. Kate looked back into the loft, seeing the living room completely trashed, glass everywhere, couch flipped over, tv broken. She creeped over towards castle's office, poking her head in and seeing nothing, she moved to their bedroom. She paused behind the door, took a breathe and pushed it open, gun drawn. Nothing.

She turned on her heel and headed back the way she came. Entering the living room again she looked back towards the door to see Castle still pensively standing there watching, suddenly a loud crash came from upstairs. Both heads instantly turned towards the stairs, Rick started to run towards the stairs. Kate bolted to make it before him, she turned to face him, placing a hand on his chest. "Rick please, stay behind me," he saw the worry in her eyes and nodded. She turned back to the stairs, lifted her gun and began to climb the steps. Reaching the top she turned her head to look into James' room, she stiffened. Castle noticed and followed her line of sight, to see that in the middle of James' room was a pool of blood. Castle looked back to Kate who was struggling to hold it together, she turned her attention back towards the hall and focused on the door to Alexis' room. She slowly crept towards the door, Rick right behind her.

She placed her hand on handle, closed her eyes and breathed. She slowly turned the handle and opened the door, looking into the room she found nothing. She sighed and held back the tears threatening to fall, she turned into Castle and began sobbing into his chest. He held her close, willing his own tears not to fall.

That's when they heard it, a slight hitch in someone's breath. Kate and Castle bolted out of the room into the hall to find Alexis standing in the doorway to James room, James cradled in her arms protectively. She turned her head to find Kate and Rick and ran to them, throwing her free arm around her father.

The trio stood together in the hall holding each other. It was a few minutes before anyone spoke, "You okay Alexis?" Kate asked her voice hoarse and cracking from the tears.

Alexis nodded, "I'm fine. Just scared," she paused, "I was so scared."

"It's okay Lex, you're safe." Castle tried to calm his daughter. James began to cry in Alexis' arms, she passed him over to Kate.

"Hey baby bear. I'm so glad you and Lex are okay." She said to James, running a hand over his head.

"Alexis, did you see who it was?" Castle cautiously asked.

Alexis nodded and swallowed before speaking.

"Jerry Tyson."

-

**Please don't hate me... I'm gonna hide for a while now  
I promise all will end well, but in the mean time please let me know what you think, I love to hear from all of you, good or bad.  
Try to write when I can!  
Thanks guys  
e  
X**


End file.
